princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaileena (Boss)
The Empress of Time (also known as Kaileena) is the antagonist in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. The Prince must fight her on several occasions in order for the player to progress further into the game. Biography Gameplay Strategy There are two times in which the player can battle Kaileena. The first is after activating the Mechanical Clock tower and the Garden tower and the second one is the non-canonical ending. The former is a sure battle while the second one occurs only if the player does not collect the Water Sword (it is possible to avoid taking the the sword if the Prince does not step into the circle). The First Battle The first battle occurs in the throne room. It is a good idea to spare the Crow Master in the Water Maiden room after activating the Garden Tower so that after activating the Mechanical Tower the player can take his sword. If the Kerena is not available, the Bahram or Asman would suffice, as the Prince just needs a one-hit kill weapon, but the Bahram is least recommended, as it is the most breakable among the three. When you reach the entrance of the Throne Room, take out the Lion Sword and continue to use the "charge attack" continuously, which would allow you to enter the room with your weapons drawn. After the cutscene ends, block, as Kaileena will teleport and kick you. As you block, move backwards as Kaileena will begin a combo and its finishing move can hit past your defenses, damaging you severely. As she finishes her combo, begin yours. She will eventually block, and will perform a vertical slash. You can block it, but it pushes you back, neutralizing your defenses. You can either chose to move back, or stay back and block her second combo, although its risky to do the latter, as the finishing move of her second combo also can push you back and if the console glitches, you will be vulnerable through that fractional opening, so moving back is recommended. Continue through this pattern. If possible, draw her towards the columns so that you can use the column spin attacks on her, but be on your guard, as Kaileena may hit while you are trying to get on the column. You can also try to bounce off walls to do the aerial combo on her. After her life-bar reduces to three-quarters, she will fly up on some sort of a sand vortex. Don't touch the vortex, as it will damage you. Don't worry about her now, as you have other problems. Two guys in red, her bodyguards, appear. These guys fight and sound exactly like the Karasumans (Crow Masters), but a duo instead of one, more endurance, and no flying away . If the Kerena is still intact, charge throw it at one of them. He will be finished at once. Pick up his sword and lure his partner to where the Empress is standing, no, levitating. Vault over him and finish him with one aerial combo and one spin combo. Kaileena will then land. Time her landing so that you can charge-throw the sword and pick up the dead guy's. It's an unbreakable one (Srosh), so keep it. Fight Kaileena in the same pattern. As her lifebar reduces to half, a cutscene is shown. Block as soon as the cutscene ends, as she's gonna try to land a kick again. Fight in the old pattern. When her lifebar is reduced to a quarter, she flies up and summons her bouncers again. Charge throw the sword and both the axes in the weapon racks on each sides. One will be killed while the other is left severely weakened. The sharper axe, the one to the left when facing the throne, is a one-throw kill weapon, so make sure that you hit one guy. Take the dead guy's sword, bring his soon-to-follow partner near Kaileena and do the aerial vault combo. That's all it takes to finish him. Charge throw the sword when Kaileena lands and pick up the more recently dead one's sword and reduce her lifebar to zero. The Prince will finish her off in a cutscene. Save the cinematic save, as the Dahaka will be coming at you again. The Second Battle The second battle occurs in the Sacred Caves, on the floating dias where you fought the Griffon. It is advisable to take the the Light Sword or the Hockey Stick (the latter is preferable, as this fight gives a lot of damage and we don't need more from the sword), as the environment doesn't help us to bounce off walls or spin on columns, so we have to make the most of the openings we get to attack on Kaileena. Her attack pattern doesn't differ so much, but this time she teleports and kicks three times, uses sand twisters instead of the Imperial Guards (The former does a lot more damage than the latter too), and also uses slow time. It is advisable to keep your sand tanks full and avoid squandering them before the fight. Its better to do the charge attack when you reach the doorway to the dais, so that you go in with your weapons drawn. As the cutscene ends, block, and after she finishes the three aerial kicks, move back, but stay near the end of the dais. After she finishes her combo, move into attack her, move back after she blocks, block her vertical slash, move back to avoid her second combo, hit her again. She uses slow time now. Hang on the edge of the dais and edge onto directly in front of her. Her slow time would be shown on the timer. As her slow time ends, activate yours, climb up and shower her with blows, but don't get cocky and defend yourself properly. As your slow time ends, move back to near the edge of the dias. She will teleport and attack, and will continue her combos and slow time pattern and you continue your pattern. When her life bar reduces to three-quarters, she flies up, and sends out sand twisters, three in total, one by one. Keep on moving, but not uni-directionally, and dodge the twisters at a ninety-degree angle/perpendicularly. It is almost useless to hang on the ledge, as the twisters even move out of the dais. As each twister dies down, you will get some sands, but only if on or nearby the dais, as it can go far away. The twisters take off a large chunk from your life bar, so be careful. As Kaileena drops down, hit her, but if she uses slow time, roll to the end of the dias. Be careful not to get hit, and hang until it gets over, shimmy towards the Empress, slow down time, climb up, and hit her again. As her life-bar reduces to half, another cutscene occurs. As this happens before slow time is fully expended, with a slight risk, you can avoid using slow time to hit her so that you save a sand tank. After the cutscene ends, block, and move back to the end of the dais (the Prince moves a lot forward in the cutscene), and fight her. With one-two hits, she flies up again and sends her twisters again. As they are slightly faster this time, slow time is recommended, but not absolutely necessary to dodge them. If you do use slow time, use it only after she has released all of them, or she will not release them and you will be wasting one sand tank. As the twisters die down, collect their sands, hit Kaileena as she comes down, dodge her combo and move to the edge and repeat the old pattern. As her lifebar reaches a quarter, a minuscule cutscene is played, and fight her in the old pattern to bring her lifebar down to zero so that the Prince can kill her in a cutscene. See for what reason Dahaka would trouble the Prince no longer in the ending cinematics. References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Warrior Within Boss